It started on the hill
by nylater13x
Summary: What will Huey do when he finds out that a boy named Jason was teasing jasmine and punched her without him knowing. T for language and inapropriate references in upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Huey finds out

_**Keep in mind that This is my first story so please don't be to harsh on me. Please leave constructive criticism in the comments though. Also, i might make more chapters for this in the future if you guys want.**_

 _ **The boondocks and all the characters are owned by Aaron McGruder except for Jason.**_

 _ **Huey, Jasmine, and Jason (13) Riley (11) Cidney (12)**_

It was a Friday afternoon.

Huey decided to go to the hill to escape from the troubles of the world

(mainly his grandfather Robert and his brother Riley).

As he was walking up, he could hear the faint sound of crying. It was Jazmine.

Her head was hidden behind her legs and her arms were folded around them.

"What's up with you" he said as he sat down next to her.

" The kids at school called me a mixed freak. The girls think my hair is hideous and the boys think I'm ugly. You probably think my hair is hideous and I'm ugly too" Jazmine said she continued to cry.

Of course I don't think your ugly. I think your hair is beautiful and so are you Huey said. He felt a bit awkward after saying this.

"Really?" Jasmine questioned. "Yeah I guess" He responded.

The Interracial girl blushed and lifted her head up. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. " Thank you Huey, you're the bestest friend ever" she said and reached out to hug him. Huey blushed a little too and hugged her back.

While Jasmine was hugged him, he noticed a bruise on her left cheek.

"What happened?!" The young prodigy said ,sounding surprised and stopped hugging her.

Oh… Jason hit me at school after he called me a freak.

Huey knew Jason and hated him. He was your typical white bully. Tall, red hair, freckles and a bit chubby. Jason only picked on the other white kids but stayed away from the black kids because he knew that they wouldn't hesitate to fuck his shit up.

Huey was furious. His face was turning red and he clenched his fists.

What is his first class?" He said.

"Huey just calm-

" What is his first damn class?!" Huey yelled.

"English with Ms. Burro but please don't hurt him too badly. Jasmine said quietly. She never saw Huey this mad before.

"Hurt him to badly? Of course I'm gonna hurt him badly! That nigga put his hands on my best friend! No guy can hurt you but me! What do you expect me to do, congratulate him? Just know on Monday I'm beating his ass"

 _ **At the freeman residence;**_

Huey walked into the house and slammed the door.

"What the what's the Hell happened to you and what you slamming my door for" His granddad said.

"He probably mad cause he gay" Riley said and laughed.

"Boy Shut up" Grandad said. 'Now what really happened"

"This boy named Jason punched Jazmine the face and on Monday I'm gonna fuck him up"

"Yea you should beat his white ass, he a punk" Riley said.

"Jazime? As in Jazmine Dubious? Grandad questioned

"Yea Grandad he hurt her and i wasn't even there to help" Huey said. His eyes were starting to water and his face was turning red again."

"Stop crying boy, it's not your fault. Just get him on Monday" Grandad said "why would he punch her anyway?"

"She said it was because he thought she was a ugly mixed freak"

"How dare he. Jasmine is a very beautiful, girl." Grandad said

"Yea she's smart, nice, very caring and...pretty."

"Nigga do you like her" Riley said

"Maybe i do, Maybe i don't" Huey said


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok after i posted my last chapter i noticed grammatical errors so i really will try to not have any of those in this chapter. Keep in mind im only 13 so i am not the best writer and i am only making another chapter today because there is no school.**_

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The alarm clock went off in the freeman's brothers room.

It was monday morning. Huey trained all weekend for this day.

Riley turned to look at the clock. It was 6:45 "Turn that shit off" said Riley. "It's too damn early" and he turned his head back around.

Huey rolled his eyes. He was more of a early bird while Riley was a night owl.

Usually he woke up at 7:00 but today was the day, The day he would kick Jason's ass.

He got up out of his bed and walked to his closet. It was right beside Rileys. He chose to wear a white t-shirt with a black hoodie over it, some black nike joggers and black and red 11's that his grandfather got him for his 13th birthday. He was not a big fan of jordans but he liked them.

He took his clothes to the bathroom.

First he took a shower, he brushed his teeth, he changed into this ootd (outfit of the day) and he picked his afro. It grew a lot since he was 10 (3.5 inches) and his grandfather always tries to get him to cut it but he refuses too.

He walked out the bathroom and Riley still was asleep.

Huey shook him and said "You know it's 7:30 right". "OH SHIT" Riley jumped out his bed and ran to the bathroom.

Huey grabbed his black and white nike bookbag that was beside his bed and walked downstairs.

His grandfather was at the table reading the newspaper.

Huey grabbed some vegan bacon (that his grandfather especially made for him), sat down, and took a bite of it.

"Today's the big day huh"? His grandad said.

"Yea" said Huey.

I guess Huey made a nervous face after because his grandfather said 'there's no need to be nervous, i know you will beat the shit out of that white boy". Huey laughed a little. "Thanks Grandad" He replied.

A few minutes passed. "Where is that boy Riley" Robert (the grandad) questioned. HERE, I'M HERE GRANDAD" he ran down the stairs.

Riley had on a white supreme t-shirt, some black baggy jeans and white air force 1's lows. He had on a chain that thugnificent gave him and he had a shark bathing ape backpack. His hair was braided in cornrows like usual but they grew to be past his neck and on his back. He's been thinking about cutting his hair but always chickens out.

Riley never found out where he got the money to pay for this stuff.

"Lets go Riley, you're already late" Huey said sounding annoyed and walked out the door.

"Nigga don't rush me" Riley responded.

"Watch yo damn mouth" Grandad warned.

"My bad" Riley said.

He grabbed some toast. Bye grandad i'll record the video" he said before rushing out the door.

Huey and Riley walked to the bus stop. Jasmine was already there.

She had on a white cropped top, some blue jeans, a checkered shirt around her waist, some adidas superstars and her hair was in 2 french braids with the ends puffed out. She had a yellow kanken bookbag on her back with lots of pins on them and she looked nervous.

Although Jazmine was only 13 (and 9 months), she had quite the figure and really matured over the past 3 years. Her chest were bigger and she grew to be 5'5 (only 3 inches shorter than Huey). Huey started to notice her more when they were 12 and developed a crush on her.

Huey blushed a little and Riley nugged him.

"I like your outfit" Huey said even though that wasn't the only thing he liked.

"Thanks" she responded.

"Why are you nervous?' Huey asked.

Probably cause you gon beat Jason's ass and it's all because of her" Riley Budded in

"Riley, shut the hell up" He responded. Then the bus pulled up and the 3 went inside (thank god uncle ruckus wasn't a driver for Weston middle school)

Riley at next to Cidney

"what's good c-dawg, you ready for the fight?" "Hells yea" she said "im recording that shit"

Jazmine sat in a seat across from Michel Caesar or Caesar for short (Huey other best friend) and Huey sat beside Jazmine.

Caesar was the only other black kid in town. He was from Brooklyn and his parents are Jamaican.

He had on a blue jordan t-shirt with some black adidas joggers. Huey couldn't see his shoes, but they were probably his blue and white 13's that he wore a lot. He wore a adidas black headband in his hair that were medium length dreads and he had orange and black adidas bookbag.

"Everybody's talking bout the fight, don't let me down yo" Caesar said

"How did they know, i only told;' you grandad Jazmine and Ri- Damn i can't tell him nothing"! Huey exclaimed.

"Huey, you know you don't have to do this" The mulatto girl warned him

"Jazmine i want to do this. I would do anything for you, your my best friend" Huey said.

A blond kid behind them shouted "yall should go out"

Huey and Jazmine blushed. Then Huey said "we're just friends" "Yea" Said Jazmine.

The bus pulled up to the school _**SKRTTTT**_ and the kids ran off.

Huey walked down the hall, headed to Ms. Burros English class.

Jazmine, Riley, Cidney, Caesar and about 15 other kids followed.

"Yall are making it hot, go away man" Caesar complained. No one listened.

Huey got to the classroom and walked in.

Jason and his friends were all talking in there group.

Huey walked up to him and said "i Heard you were messing with Jazmine"

"Yea i was, why do you care, is she like your bitch or something?" Jason responded.

"Ooohhh" the crowd said in unison.

"It doesn't matter you should of never put your damn hands on her "Huey said. He was starting to get angry.

'What are you gonna do about it, get your gang to shoot me? I'm not scared of you any any of your niggas?"Jason mocked.

Huey had enough and punched him right smack in his nose. It dripped with blood.

"OH SHIT, OH SHIT" Huey heard Riley say.

Why you little bitch-" Jason swang but Huey ducked. Huey double punched him back and made him almost fall over. "DAYUMMM" the crowd said

"What is going on" Ms Burro said as she walked in the classroom. She tried to push pass the crowd of kids in her classroom but they wouldn't let her trough.

Jason punched Huey in the face , HARD. Then Huey punched him and made him fall. Jason tried to punch back but Huey was punching him continuously on the floor. Jason tried "Ok man stop I'm sorry stop" Jason cried. Jason tried to get up but Huey wouldn't let him. Tears ran down Hueys face as he punched and punched him.

"Ok man stop, stop!" said Caesar breaking it up.

"Awww man let him fight if he want" Riley yelled.

A few seconds later, Ms Burro and the Mr Gil (the guidance counselor) came bursting in the classroom.

"What the heck happened here?" Mr Gil said.

"He attacked me" Jason cried.

Huey was being held back by Caesar and Another Boy. His face was red, he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Mr freeman, My office, NOW" Mr Gil said

The other kids made way for Huey. There were all staring at him, surprised. Yea don't fuck with my brother" Riley said. He saw Jazmines face and she had tears rolling down her cheeks too.

"Thank you" she mouthed to him.

"Anything for you" He mouthed back


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so i was requested to do an update. I will try to update this story frequently but i have school and other problems to worry about as well. Also, my upcoming chapters will have more HueyxJazmine moments and more sexual references so if your a fan of that stay tuned.**

 _In his grandads car after school_

"So, how'd it go?" Robert asked.

"Man that was one of the best fights i've seen in a long ass time. Huey was all like whopp and we was like damn and Jason was like aight man stop" Riley snickered.

"I asked Huey, not you but show me the video when we get home" Robert said.

"I mean i kinda blanked out so i don't really remember" Huey mentioned.

"well , at least you won" Robert said "and you only got 3 days".

"Am in in trouble grandad?" Huey asked.

"Of course not boy, you were standing up to a bully. In fact you should be congratulated"

Hueys phone beeped sofly, it was Jazmine. She texted him something.

 **J- I just wanted 2 say thank u again 4 what u did today. u always have my back. Ily**

❤ Hueys heart bounded and he started to blush. Jasmine never ever said she loved Him before. Sure she said she cared and appreciate him, but never loved.

 **H- Ily2** he responded and he really meant it

 _The next day at the freeman residence_

Riley already left for school and Robert went to go meet up with one of the hotties he met online.

That just left Huey in the house alone. Robert wasn't coming back till later in the afternoon so Huey was having a relaxing day of reading until suddenly he heard the doorbell. He wasn't in the mood for anyone messing with him today. He opened the door slowly and Jazmine was standing there.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at school? Riley questioned.

Jazmine walked in the house. "Well i felt guilty for getting you suspended so i told my parents i was sick so that i could stay home and spend the whole day with you. Also there both at work so i wont get caught"

"Jazmine skipping school? i would of never imagined that" Huey jokes. Jazmine giggled She was wearing a baby blue v neck with the frase "boy you make me feel so alive" on it. She had on some yellow shorts and some baby blue high top converse on her feet. Huey thought to himself "How does she always look so good?"

"So what do you want to do?' Jazmine asked.

"Read" said Huey as he grabbed a book and sat on the couch.

"But thats boring let do something else" She winned

"Ok what do you wanna do?" Huey said getting annoyed

"Um, we could watch a movie?" The biracial girl suggested

"Fine what movie?" He said as he got the remote and started flipping through netflix.

"Uhh...Karate kid 2010 version, i know it was one of your favorites" Jazmine said

"Yea, when i was 10" He reminded

"Oh whatever it's still a good movie" Jazmine said

Huey and jazmine were at the part where Dre and Mei were kissing behind the puppet show when Jazmine leaned her head against Hueys shoulder. Huey was turned on by this but didn't want to weird her out so he didn't say anything.

After the movie ended, Jasmine wanted to get a drink so she went to kitchen and grabbed some lemonade. She leaned to drink it but the lemonade spilled all over her shirt. "Dang it" she said "Now what am i gonna do?"

"You could borrow one of my shirts" Huey suggested

"I guess so" she sighed Huey ran upstairs. He search in his closet for a white shirt with a black adidas symbol. It was a bit big for Jazmine but he thought it would be fine. He brought it downstairs to Jazmine.

"Thanks" said Jazmine.

She took of her shirt in front of Huey. She thought he wouldn't mind i mean, They had been bestfriends for 3 years. Huey saw that she had on a pink bra on (He knew because his grandfather always talked to the ladies that worked at victoria secret in the woodcrest mall) and He saw that she had got very...busty. Huey got really hard.

"Um, i gotta go to the bathroom" He said. Huey ran upstairs to his room. He stayed there for 5 minutes until Jazmine opened the door and saw him there

"I thought you had to use the bathroom?" Jazmine said

"Uhhh-" "Huey do you not want to hang out with me, if so i can leave…" Jazmine said

"No, its not that its...something else" Huey stammered

"What is it?, You can tell me" Jazmine Promised as she sat beside him on his bed.

Huey signed "The thing is, i kind of have... a crush on you...i didn't want to tell you because i thought you didn't feel the same way...and when i saw you with your...shirt off... i got...hard…" He started to blush"

Oh...Well i had a crush on you since i was 9...That's why i always talk to you so much" Jazmine stammered

"So you really meant it when you said you loved me yesterday? Huey asked

"Yes of course" she responded "But you got hard because of me?" Her whole face turned red as a tomato

"Yea, sorry if it makes you uncomfortable." Huey said, blushing as well.

"No its ok, you'll be surprised how many times i got turned on because of you" Jasmine said

"Ok name one of those times" Huey said

"Well, remember last summer at the pool? I got super turned on when i saw your muscles. How are you so, muscly?" She said as she slowly rubbed his arm.

"My grandad said it runs the the family" He responded

"Hey you wanna do something?" Jazmine said as she leaned in closer to him

"Why not" Huey responded.

He looked into her eyes. Her big emerald eyes. He leaned in and they kissed. "Her lips are so soft and they taste like cherries" He thought. There were pretty much making out when Riley walked in on them. They quickly pulled apart.

"What da hell i miss? " Riley said looking surprised Jazmine and Huey blushed.

"I should go my parents will be back soon. Bye Huey bye Riley" Jazmine quickly left

"Yall smashed, it was about damn time too" Riley said

"We didn't smash we just kissed" Huey answered annoyed

"Then why did she have on your shirt?" Riley asked

"Because she- wait actually it's none of your damn business" Huey said

"Hey im just curious" Riley said Suddenly His phone beeped

"I bet it's your girl Jazmine" Riley said He was right, it was Jazmine. She texted him

 **J- Sorry for leaving quickly it was awkward.**

 **H- U good.**

 **J- So...are we official?**

 **H- Yea boo**

 **J- Cool so what do u want me to call you? Bae?**

 **H- Hb Daddy?**?

 **J** **\- Well dang were getting sexual fast**?. **Ok i'll call you daddy but what will you call me?**

 **H- Probably BabyGirl since u my baby and girl now** **J- Your turning me on**? **. Anyway ttyl** ❤ **H- Aight bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok yall just a disclaimer the upcoming chapters are gonna be more on the mature scale (13+) so read at your own risk. Also i'm working on a CidneyXRiley series that i will eventually finish and publish story so stay tuned for that.**

Ok so basically it was the friday morning after Hueys suspension time was up. All week he had been reading (except for when Jazmine came over on Tuesday) and listening to his grandfather complain about his love life so he was ready to go back to school. Huey was eating breakfast with Riley and Robert at the dining room table. He was wearing a white tupac t-shirt with a gray nike sweatshirt over it (that he often wears), some dark blue jeans and some retro 4 "white cements" on his feet. His grandfather always made sure that him and Riley Kept had shoe game even though Huey didn't really care.

"So your ready to see your bitch today?" Riley questioned Huey as he laughed a little. He was wearing a black panda rose hoodie with black jeans and black retro 12's.

"Watch yo damn mouth in my house and who?" Robert said

"She's just my friend and he's talking about Jazmine" Huey said sounding annoyed. Even though Huey was actually dating her he didn't want it to be hot and he knew if Riley found out they were official he would tell everyone (like what happened with the fight). He thought it would be easier to keep the relationship low-key.

"Then how come you was kissi"-

"Well would you look at the time? We gotta go. Don't wanna be late on my first day back. BYE GRANDAD. Huey said as he grabbed Riley and speed out the door.

"Oww nigga that shit hurt" said Riley trying to pull away from Hueys tight grip.

"Look that kiss didn't mean anything. Me and Jazmine are not dating so stop talking about it" Huey said sternly and released his arm

"So, you don't like her?" Riley questioned

"no" Huey responded

"Well put me on" Riley said

"Really" Huey questioned

'What? She gotta fat ass and titties, I would hit it" Riley said

"Riley your 11, you don't need to hit anyone" Huey Exclaimed

"Nigga imma be 12 in 5 months, Speaking of Jazmine-"

"Hi Riley, Hi Huey" Jazmine said as she catched up with them. She was wearing a yellow cropped sweater, light blue jeans and some yellow and red flame vans. Her hair was in a huge ponypuff. Huey blushed, she always looked so nice. Thankfully Riley didn't notice this

"Hi Jazzy you look good today. Those jeans make your ass look fat." Riley said.

"Riley leave her alone, she doesn't want you" Huey said. It was clear that he was irritated

"Thanks Riley and my butt is not fat. I'm as flat as paper" Jazmine jokes

"Nigga let me atleast shoot my shot" Riley argued as they got to the bus stop

"Wait don't you like Cindy?" Jazmine questioned

"It's complicated" He responded and then he got quiet. Riley had developed feelings for Cidney but he often hid or tried to crush them because he didn't want to mess up there friendship. They had been close for 3 years and Cidney was his homey. He didn't know how she would feel if he told her. (i'll get more into this in my CidneyXRiley story)

3 seconds later The bus pulled up. It was uncle ruckus.

"Im yalls bus sub today. Y'all pretty lil white chilen can come on in but yall negros can not and you mulatto girl, sit in the middle".

"Nigga move out my way" Riley said as he pushed past the white kids

"Hey, get off my bus" Uncle ruckus yelled

"Make me, oh wait you can't or ill beat ya ass" Riley said. Everyone "oohed"

"Yall negros have no respect" Uncle ruckus said shaking his head

"Are you gonna get on? Uncle ruckus asked Jasmine

Jazmine turned and saw that Huey was walking away "No thanks, i'll walk with Huey" She responded as she walked beside him

"Suit yourself" He said and he drove away

"Jazmine, you know you didn't have to walk with me" Huey said

"Well why wouldn't i want to spend time with my boyfriend?" She said. They both blushed. Then they were quiet.

"Hey so do you wanna go to the mall tomorrow?" Jazmine asked

"I guess so, when should i come to your house" Huey said

"Around 10"

 **They walked for about 2 minutes without saying a word. Then Huey decided to say something.**

"Uh, Jazmine?"

"Yea huey?'

"Remember when we...kissed on Tuesday? Did you like it? Did it turn you on?

"Uhhh, yea i liked it and yea, it turned me on. I kinda didn't know what to expect, it was my first kiss" She said nervously

"Soooo, would you ever try it again? You know for improvement-."

"Jazmine looked around, There was nobody around because school had already started. Then she pulled Huey down and kissed him. Huey suddenly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Jazmine, i kinda wanna keep our relationship on the low"

"Why?"

"Because i don't want people to make our relationship hot. Plus if your parents and my grandad knew they would hover over us and it would be weird"

"True, i guess you're right"

"But i'd be happy to kiss you later, at my house" Huey said

"Ok" She said blushing

 **A sudden breeze came over them**

"Dang i didn't know it was going to be this windy today" Jazmine said

"Here" Huey took of his sweatshirt "take this"

'Huey-"

"Jazmine im fine, were nearly at school anyway

Jasmine put on his sweater. It was a bit big on her but she liked it.

 **They finally got to school but the were 15 minutes late**.

"Mrs Adalicia is gonna be so mad" Jazmine said when she got to her locker and took out her french textbook from her locker Hueys was right beside hers

"Yea but it's both of ours first tardies" He said taking out his too

"At Least we won't get detention" Jazmine said as they walked up to mrs. Adalicia's classroom


End file.
